


rumour (got me in white).

by fouxxes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Sad with a Happy Ending, fluff is dominating uwu, i think i wrote an innuendo, trust me the angst is only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: all in lowercase bcs i'm lazy ily





	rumour (got me in white).

**Author's Note:**

> all in lowercase bcs i'm lazy ily

it was the very beginning of a new year, there inside the entertainment industry of a small yet big, sophisticated country, it was a season for awards. the idols and celebs were all invited and they were also nominated for one category, some got more than one. fans from across the globe weren't the only ones who anticipated about who was going to be the trophy holder. they were all anxious and nervous whether their idols would win one or more category or even not at all, and out of that anxiousness they gave all of their votes and devoted their love. even the idols themselves; they've been working very hard throughout the year, had gave their all to top the charts and to get the recognition they all deserved. crushing bones, breaking legs, breaking sweat, out of breath, they've done it all. it's safe to say that they were all driven by the phrase "go hard or go home" and they definitely didn't want to go home. at all.

a pair of two people were having their relationship behind the shadows for three and a half months. no one knew the fact that they were dating. except for both's very close friends which barely hit the number 10. they felt like it was unnecessary for the whole world to know about their relationship and though they were walking on a mine of paparazzis and those rude stalkers known as  _sasaengs,_ the couple skilfully succeeded to remain hiding behind the dark. if we're gonna talk about how did they do it, just think of some spy things, but add some affectionate and romantic touch to it. for example; one night at 1.30 in the middle of a cold dark night, the couple decided to meet up at a local street vendor away from the crowded town⏤though it wasn't that far away, but far enough to avoid the sniffs of the curious cats⏤and the pair only had a forty minute date, then went back to not seeing each other for almost a month; video calls not counted. and speaking of which, just to video call each other they had to climb up to the rooftop so that no one could hear nor detect them. well unless for one time wonwoo's friend, jihoon, caught him when wonwoo was on his way to the rooftop when jihoon out of the blue went out of his chamber to fetch some snacks, which jihoon doesn't do it frequently since the boy is literally  _glued_ to the bed. lucky for wonwoo, jihoon kept his mouth shut for all the time.

the exciting news about both of their groups being nominated reached the couple's ears. though it was more exciting for blue since her group was not as big as her boyfriend's group. my she couldn't hold back her happiness when she called wonwoo⏤for the record, the nearly one hour call consisted of blue squealing and jumping and shouting over how happy she was, and lucky enough her boyfriend didn't really mind about it, in fact her exceeding excitement was contagious. and not only she was happy about being nominated, but also about she would finally be in an event where her boyfriend was also there⏤and please note that before the nominated news, blue had been watching wonwoo from the television at her agency's headquarter.

"but baby, we still have to restrain ourselves from showing affections..." sadness and concern could be detected clearly from wonwoo's voice. he wanted to keep their relationship remain in secret as he knew if the world knows about their relationship, blue would take the consequence, though there's no logical nor even scientific explanation on that one, but it was known inside the industry that  _if a girl idol dates a boy idol, the girl idol would most likely to be bashed and hated._

"that doesn't really matter, right? at least i get to see you with my own eyes and you would look much more handsome than you are already. and you won't need to see my face vaguely under the cap."

"yeah, but pray for me you won't lay your eyes on me when i pass out the moment i see you."

"tsk, such a flirt," then noises of 'blue!' and 'where is blue?' could be heard from downstairs. "oh baby i gotta go, they're searching for me. talk to you later, okay? i love you hun." then she hung up the phone after she heard back the word 'i love you too'.

 

 

 

 

days and weeks and months of practicing they had spent, and it was that d-0. wonwoo was wearing a classic black suit and styled his hair half up, showing a bit of his forehead that would definitely make the fans swoon. whereas blue's group dress theme was black and red with a sense of tomboy in it, she was wearing a crossover jumpsuit dress with black over-the-knee heeled boots hugged her legs, since it was still in winter and to minimise the shiver she got from letting her thigh skin exposed, the stylists made her wore a red knitted high neck inner shirt. she looked even more astonishing with bold red lipstick decorated her lips.

 _"i might look like i'm wedding ready and i somehow want to laugh."_ blue's phone lit up, signed her that she got a message from wonwoo. she looked around and over her shoulder to check whether someone was peeking to her phone or not.

 _"you're giving me spoilers!!!"_ replied blue after she confirmed to herself that the situation was safe enough to reply her boyfriend's text, and she didn't forget to put an angry emoji behind her sentence.

 _"only the outfit not the hair."_ if the text wasn't teasing enough, then the ':p' emoji would do its job.

"so busy with your phone, madame?" blue's group mate, soomi, teased her. well she knew about what's going on between wonwoo and blue though, just like her other group mates.

"shush it, girl."

"we'll be at the same place with him-" soomi hadn't even finished her sentence yet when the staff walked in, interrupted her sentence. "we'll leave in 5," he warned the two girls. "i'm sorry but,  _him?_ " added the staff. "am i missing something? who's  _him?_ "

the two girls could only mutter _fuck_ inaudibly and invisibly⏤or you can say, in their minds. though their expression clearly screamed  _uh oh_. frankly, blue was pissed at her soomi, to be honest, but she couldn't blame her for it, she thought it was  _ridiculous_ to do so. she bit the bullet and explained about her relationship with wonwoo. unpleasant and unamused expression could be seen very clearly on the staff's face. he gave blue a  _you're-on-your-own_ look before he vanished from blue's sight. soomi stood behind her frozen, not knowing what to do next as she was the  _one_ who jeopardised blue. blue closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she tried to think hard as she put her efforts on solving the puzzle in her head, she found herself looking at something invisible at the moment soomi muttered 'i'm sorry' multiple times. as blue was a sweet person, she would tell soomi that it is okay and there's nothing to worry about. but in this situation, where her 3 month relationship with the man she really loved the most was at risk, she blurted out 'stop' instead and walked out of the room, ignoring soomi entirely.

in their way to the venue where the award event was held at, her mind couldn't stop buzzing and thinking thoroughly about what to tell to her boyfriend. she couldn't just say 'soomi leaked it out accidentally' as she didn't want to ruin her friendship with the closest member she was with, but at the same time she couldn't let the relationship spread around like a plague which eventually would become a rumour and that means they are  _obligated_ to clarify it, until her mind came to the thought she thought she would never ever take the choice ⏤ frankly, she had before, but she didn't think it'd come this fast; break up.

 

 

 

 

after a long wait to get out of the van that took her to the venue, blue finally stepped her feet on the red carpet, and the cameras were instantly directed to her and the flash of the cameras swarmed up on her and her group mates. they definitely stole their attentions as it was their first time attending that particular event. after striking some poses on the red carpet, the crew directed the group to a big hall where a mini stage was already prepared and stood there three hosts, two women and one man. they interviewed the group and most of the time, the group leader was the one who talked, out of 7 members, blue only got the chance on answering one question; the question 'how do you feel of being nominated', then her eyes wandered off to the crowd. as she trailed the crowd further to the right, she caught men walking to the stage by the corner of her eyes, she shifted her head slightly to the right, and there was wonwoo, walking in his suit looking confident and proud as he flashed his smile to the screaming fans that crowded the sub hall. lucky enough, blue was standing on the outer left side of the row of her group, and wonwoo was standing near to the right, they were blocked by jun, hoshi, dino, and the8. then wonwoo magically directed his eyes to blue, as if it was natural and automatic. they both gave each other a small smile yet their eyes were the ones that was smiling so brightly. the second after it they both broke the stare and paid their attention back to the screaming crowd. the 'cheap'moment seized when blue's group was asked to go straight to the main hall where the big stage were waiting for the artists.

blue was amazed by the crowds, waving their flickering colourful lightsticks, screaming constantly in joy. it was something that had driven and motivated her throughout the hard training days. anyone could see the excitement through blue's sparkly eyes. it was a really huge opportunity for her as she could meet the other idols whom she idolised and feel the energetic vibe circling around whoever's there. frankly she had the thought of where would wonwoo sit deep down in her mind, then she remembered no matter where, they couldn't and shouldn't show a bit of affection. they needed to act as if they had nothing special between them, just an idol with another idol. it did hurt a bit her sometimes, but for their own sake. then her curiosity came to an end; they sat on her 8 o'clock, which made it easier for blue to steal glances to wonwoo, and she did. countless of times. then the crews called blue's group and wonwoo's to prepare for their performance. no, they didn't have a collaboration⏤blue wished they had. blue performed after seventeen's stage. she watched wonwoo through the backstage and she gotta admit it wasn't the best spot to watch him as she couldn't see wonwoo clearly. though she still got blown away by how slick wonwoo was. everything about him was perfect that night, his outfit, his hair, his makeup, his voice, his dance, everything. she was watching him in awe until she felt fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulling here elsewhere, far from the stage.

"blue, we have to talk," her manager cut her 'hey's and 'let me go's off. "i know you're having a relationship right now. listen, i would let you be in a relationship, and mr. ceo doesn't strictly ban dating. but right now as we're talking, the other staffs even this event's crews are talking about it." how it broke blue just by hearing it. she never wanted any of this. wonwoo never wanted any of this.  _they_ never wanted it.  
"and i know i can't do anything since it's your relationship, it's your life. but at this situation we both know you have to clarify your relationship, and my concern is will you be able to bear the pressure from media and fans?" she was close to say "yes" but she felt it would be nice if she and wonwoo have a talk first.  
"i'll talk about it with him." she assured her manager. "soon." he said, and he got blue's nod as a respond before he left blue alone to think, which she only got 5 minutes as she found out that seventeen has done performing.  _"next artist, up in 15 minutes."_

her eyes directed themselves to wonwoo, it didn't take her long time to decide whether to talk with him that time or later, her fingers found their way to wonwoo's wrist.

"hey, what's up? why are you pulling me away? aren't you-" she placed her finger in front of his lips, shushed him. "we need to clear this up." she said.  
"are you saying our relationship isn't clear? ain't i your boyfriend and ain't you my girlfriend?"  
"no," she looked down. "we've become a rumour." wonwoo knitted his brows together, signing a 'what are you talking about'.  
blue sighed, "soomi... uh... it wasn't her fault actually, but i think she could've been more careful, but the staff out of the blue came into the room and... yes, he heard about it."  
"about what?"  
"he heard 'him' and he lost it." although it was inaudible, blue noticed wonwoo muttered 'shit'. "and my manager spoke to me. he said we've become a rumour among the staffs."  
"then what do you want to do?" she couldn't detect any expression in his voice, it was flat and a bit cold. "look, baby, i don't want to stress you out and put you on stake, but you know the price. and at this moment, i can't see a better decision than breaking up. it's not because i don't love you-"  
"but it's for my own sake. i got it. i have to get ready now." breaking up is the least thing that blue wanted. she left wonwoo all alone before he could see the tears pooling on her eyes. she tried her best to not letting the tears flow out, but she failed once. one tear flowed out of her eyes. lucky enough it didn't ruin her makeup at all.

forget about the break up, blue needed to look fine for her performance. though she tried hard enough to hide her sorrowful face, it somehow was still there, still detectable on her face. she felt like people noticed it, but she hoped they would think about it as her resting face instead of soulless face. and that people included wonwoo. however, he was the one who said those words. the probability of him noticing her regretful expression was high. and he did. he did notice it.

after the stage, blue hid herself somewhere away from the backstage crowd to let out some tears. even though she didn't cry until she wailed, people could vaguely notice it. her manager noticed it. he approached her and gave her some comforting taps on her back and gave her a bottle of water. blue's bond with her manager were noticeably close, as if they were good friends⏤and they are. he kept wiping blue's tears and rubbing her palm to calm her, then he caught a slender man standing by his peripheral vision; it was wonwoo.

"i'm sorry i said those words," he took some steps closer to blue. "i didn't mean to, at all." her manager left blue alone with wonwoo.  
"blue, sweetheart, please believe me when i say i love you so much. i do. i really do. all i want and going to do in life is to protect you, keep you away from the things that could break you. please forgive me, i realise i don't want to be apart from you." wonwoo had his arms around blue, though she didn't reply his hug.  
"aren't your members searching for you right now?" she said, voice husky from crying. he let out a brief chuckle.  
"yes, they are, but i've told junhui so don't worry." blue found herself slowly melting into his hug, until she finally hugged him back. a hug was all wonwoo would do whenever he sense sadness and every other negative feeling in blue, and she would give up the bad mood instantly. they hugged for a quite long time until wonwoo released his arms from her, which earned a protest look from blue.  
"so, how about this; we'll confirm our relationship, but after i propose you." blue choked on nothing the moment she heard the word 'propose'.  
"jeon wonwoo, if this is the way you're proposing me-"  
"no, silly billy,"  _a pet name, yeah._ "why would i propose you without a ring?" wonwoo's hands were busy searching for the ring that he _secretly_ brought with him on his pocket. a bright smile could be seen on blue's face once he already got the ring. "now yes, i am proposing you. please be my silly billy forever, baby?"  
"cut the silly billy out!" she faked a pout, but didn't let the exceeding happiness leave her face.  
"my bad, princess. will you marry me?" and that was all it took. not to ruin the moment but that was the shortest period of breaking up with someone in blue's life span.

**Author's Note:**

> yall besta believe me when i say it was weird to type the8 instead of minghao SDHSKJC MINGHAO BB I'M SORRY
> 
> anw hmu @burorahoshikein


End file.
